Incomplete
by Zaracu-Senpai
Summary: Un recuerdo, puede ser algo bueno, o algo malo al mismo tiempo, recordar a la persona amada y sentir impotencia al no poder hacer nada, Kyouko siente esa desesperación, todos los días, hasta que el fin de su sufrimiento acabe y vuelva a encontrarse con sus amigas y sobre todo con su amor eterno. (No soy bueno con los Summary)


_**He aquí otra vez con un pequeño One-Shot… Necesitaba desahogarme con algo, así que aquí tienen mi intento de… Una historia triste… Lo se! soy malo escribiendo, cosas tristes.**_

 _ **Diclaimer: Ni Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor.**_

 _ **INCOMPLETE. (One-Shot)**_

La brisa, el sol ocultándose, un bello paisaje de ver, el cielo toma un tono naranja y rojizo, una chica de cabello rojizo mira en paisaje entre suspiros y pensamientos. Hace ya una semana que hace esto todos los días, en mismo sitio solitario, el mismo bello paisaje de todos los días, días lentos que pasan para esta chica.

Kyouko Sakura, Sonríe al ver el paisaje una vez más, le resulta bello, nostálgico y doloroso. Pero aun así lo hace, siente que estando ahí puede hallar la paz que tanto desea.

\- ¡Qué bello paisaje! ¿Puedes verlo desde dónde estás? ¡SEGURO QUE SI! ¿Haz de creer que soy patética? Viendo el paisaje aun cuando esto rompe mi corazón y mi alma, es más... A veces siento que no tengo alma o corazón.

Mientras dice esas palabras, las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos.

\- Cierto... Estas lágrimas me recuerdan que si tengo alma y corazón, a veces quisiera no tenerlos... Así tal vez no sufriera tanto tu ausencia. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Sin importar nada, tu ausencia me está matando poco a poco, nada es igual sin ti... Siento que me falta la mitad de mi vida. No pensé que volvería s sentirme así, ¡No debí haberme involucrado así! Pero lo hecho está, tú tomaste tu decisión. La respeto pero... No pensantes en los demás.

Las lágrimas siguen brotando de los ojos de Kyouko. Cada palabra dicha es una estocada en su corazón, aun así estás palabras de repiten día tras día.

\- ¿Porque? ¿Porque tenías que convertirte en una bruja? Todo por ese estúpido tipo que no supo valorarte... Justo cuando había logrado llegar a ti, ¿Porque? ¿Porque cuando me logre acercar a ti, desapareciste y mi felicidad se volvió un espejismo?

No importa cuántas veces Kyoko haga lo mismo. Todos los días a la misma hora viene a este lugar a llorar esa pérdida que le arrebato todo.

\- Sabes que ya no logro dormir, por miedo a que cuando despierte, no recuerde nada, no quiero perder lo único que tengo de ti... Siento que mi alma poco a poco se dejará de mi cuerpo y mi corazón y deja de responder.

Y así después de llorar, Kyouko se seca las lágrimas y se dirige a hacer su trabajo, ser lo que me arrebato la felicidad, ser una chica mágica. Homura está preocupada por Kyouko. Sebe que si esto sigue así, Kyouko podría cometer una locura.

\- Kyouko ¡No puedes seguir así! - Kyouko mira un momento a Homura, para luego sonreír.

\- ¿Me das consejos? ¿Tú también haces lo mismo? - Homura se sorprendió ante el comentario de Kyouko. - ¿Así que lo sabes? Pero por eso te lo digo, no quiero que acabes igual que yo. - Lo que Homura decía era muy cierto, ella estaba empezando a perder la cordura. - El no tener a Madoka me ha estado consumiendo, el pensar que no hay nada que pueda hacer... Me mata rápidamente, lo más probable es que me termine convirtiendo en una bruja.

\- Lo sé, lo mismo he pensado yo también, yo siento que tengo una soga en mi cuello, una soga que tiene el nombre de Sayaka. Unas esposas que me tienen atada a esta cruel realidad. Muchas veces he pensado que he muerto en vida.

Homura y Kyouko quedan en un incómodo silencio un buen rato. Ambas saben que es cierto, la locura y la desesperación se empieza a apoderar de ellas.

La única razón por la que siguen en pie, es por las palabras de Madoka y Sayaka. Quienes antes de desaparecer les dijeron que tenían que vivir.

"Tienes que vivir" Esas palabras las han mantenido en pie, pero ¿Hasta cuándo más va a seguir en pie?

Y así ambas en silenció se separan cada quien a su camino, un día más a pasado. Un día más que han soportado toda la crueldad del destino.

Otro día más que pasan los días, luchando con brujas, viviendo una vida que no les agrada, atadas con las cadenas de si destino, esperando a que su final llegue.

Y pensar que un deseo hizo todo eso, les concedieron su deseo a un alto precio. Encadenando su alma al dolor y sufrimiento, muerta en vida, así se consideraban Homura y Kyouko.

Mami no sabía ya que hacer, cada día las veía peor, consumidas por el dolor y desesperanza. Cada vez que peleaban con una bruja, era como su buscaran ser asesinadas.

Y aquí están, otro día más de vida, otro día más de trabajo. Combaten con una bruja muy poderosa.

\- Homura ¡CUIDADO! - Sin tiempo a nada, Homura es asesinada por esa bruja - Kyouko Grita sin poder creer lo que ven sus ojos, Homura acaba de ser asesinada. Con lágrimas corre a atacar a la bruja, con un poder demencial la derrota, al derrotarla Kyouko corre hacia la aún consciente Homura.

\- Homura ¡Vas a estar bien! - Homura sonríe - P-Puedo v-ver a... Madoka... M-Me está llamando... - Dice con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan. - Kyouko... Aquí acaba el camino para mí... G-Gracias por todo - Sus últimas palabras para luego cerrar los ojos.

\- ¡Se feliz! Te lo mereces - Exclama mientras se limpia las lágrimas. Con esto todo acabo para Homura. Después de eso Mami no supo nada de Kyouko.

Un mes a pasado desde que Homura murió. Y aquí está Kyouko en el sitio habitual, un mes ha pasado desde que dejó de visitarlo, pero aquí está otra vez.

\- No importa cuántas veces vea el paisaje, Siempre me resulta hermoso. Ya lo has de saber, pero Homura ya no está conmigo, espero que ella esté bien, ha de estar contigo y con Madoka.

Kyouko ya no es la misma, ojeras cubren sus ojos, su cara, todo su ser denotan el dolor, sufrimiento y desesperación de Kyouko.

\- ¡No tengo fuerzas! Ya no puedo más, no se cuanto más aguante. Soy un ser con cuerpo, pero sin alma y corazón, todo dentro de mi murió. - Una sonrisa se figura en su cara, una sonrisa forzada.

\- Bien, tengo que regresar con Mami, ¿Ha de estar muy preocupada por mí? - Dice al momento de levantarse, pero en ese mismo instante siente un terrible dolor en el pecho, que la hace caer al suelo.

\- ¿Que me está pasando? - Pregunta mientras se agarra el pecho por el dolor.

\- ¡Kyouko! ¡Bienvenida! - La llamada mira hacia donde proviene la voz, sin poder creer a quienes ve.

\- ¿S-Sayaka? ¿M-Madoka? ¿H-Homura? ¿M-Mami? - En ese momento el dolor se hace más agudo y de repente, el dolor se va. En eso Kyouko comprende lo que está pasando. Mami murió en alguna batalla y ella acaba de morir.

\- Kyouko ¡Estoy feliz de verte otra vez! ¡Esta vez no nos separaremos nunca más! Porque te he estado esperando todo esté tiempo - Kyouko comienza a llorar mientras sonríe - ¡Estoy feliz, muy feliz! - Dice al abrazar a Sayaka y a las demás.

Y así acabo la vida de estas valientes chicas mágicas. Sus ataduras acaba de ser destruidas y sus pecados fueron limpiados. Ahora solo les queda ser felices por el resto de la eternidad.

Se dice que las verdaderas amistades y el verdadero amor logran superar, la barrera del tiempo y las circunstancias. Estas cinco chicas. Nos demuestran que eso es cierto, claro ejemplo de amor y amistad, que perdurará por toda la eternidad.

 _ **FIN!**_


End file.
